Shikon High
by Nimiko
Summary: What would happen if a spunk new chick named Kagome came to Shikon high and meets up with 3 kids named Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. What is to happen to the very reputation of Shikon high?
1. Spunk

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing I hope you're happy!_

_AN: Nihao! I know it's been awhile but yes the sexy Trixy is back! blows kisses and gives free hugs and winks _

_Chapter 1: A new spunky chick with a mean right hook!_

_In the front of the class_

_Kagome stood infront of her english class chewing her gum. 'Eh i really don't wanna be infront of everyone. This just sucks ass. God what is with that one chick named Kikyo I swear she has been fucking eye balling me all day. But I don't mind that guy named Inuyasha staring....not at all..' Kagome thought to herself as she licked her lips slowly and lightly bit her bottom lip._

_Back of the class_

_"Yo Koga." A guy with pointy ears and light blue eyes turned around. "What do you want?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow at him. "I think that new girl is checking you out." Koga looked at the girl that was standing infront of class and thought to himself. 'Damn she has some curves....From this day forth she's mines...' Koga lightly smirked as he said "Ginta I think you're right." Inuyasha scuffed at the way they was eyeing the new girl. "I don't see what they're gawking at....She looks like a fucking prep for crying out loud." Inuyasha said to Miroku. All the sudden they heard a loud ahem as their teacher Ms. Tokimoto glared at them. 'God now that I heard him talk he seems like a huge asshole.'_

_"Okay.....Ms.Higurashi Kagome please tell us about yourself." Kagome leaned against Ms. Tokimoto's desk. "Well I'm from America. I didn't wanna fucking move here. I was forced againt my will. And I hate it when girls stare at me like they wanna fuck me. I hate when people talk shit and don't fucking do shit. Oh and my hobbies are long walks, music, anime, and kicking the shit outta people. K Thanks buh bye." Everyone just sat there in their seats. Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered. "Oh this one is spicy. I'll soon swoon her with my charm. Oh yes I shall." Miroku then dazed off into a dream fantasy._

_Miroku's Fantasy_

_Kagome laid on Miroku's silk sheeted bed as she wore see-through lingere. She twirled her hair in between her fingers slowly as she smiled. "Oh Miroku....do me long and hard. And don't be gentle.....I want you to carress my whole body...with your tongue..." Miroku grinned ask ed crawled on the bed and ripped his shirt off. "Oh....I'll give you what you want and need baby."_

_Miroku's fantasy ends_

_Inuyasha and the girl next to Miroku cringed. "And you're the person whose supose to become a monk?" The girl scuffed lightly. "My dear Sango don't you believe that I can be a man of holiness?" Sango put one finger to her lips and thought for a little while. "Uh...umm....y...e..no!" Inuyasha and Sango started laughing. "You guys are so cruel to me." Inuyasha put Miroku in a headlock and chuckled. "Stop being such a drama queen."_

_The teacher slammed her ruler on her desk as she glared at the 3 of them. "That is it! All 3 of you have detention!" Sango groaned as she whispered thanks a lot to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Ms. Higurashi please take a seat next to Mr. Kazana." The teacher said pointing over to Miroku. 'Oh heavenly god thank you!' Kagome walked over with her books and sat down. Kagome's eyes shot right open when she felt a hand carressing her butt. Kagome looked down and saw Miroku's right hand rubbing her. Kagome lept out of her seat and started beating him with her History 4 school book(AN: Heh in my school the history 4 books are the heaviest and thickest books! I feel sorry for anyone who gets hit with one!). "KAGOME GET OFF OF HIM! GET OFF OF HIM!" Ms Tokimoto screamed as she tried to pry Kagome off of Miroku._

_Sango ran out of her seat and helped Ms. Tokimoto pry Kagome off Miroku. "I SWEAR IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Ms. Tokimoto hair was everywhere as she huffed. The classed tied Kagome to a chair and sent Miroku to the nurse._

_"Usually for something like this you would get suspended....but since it is your first day....you only have detention..." Ms. Tokimoto fixed her hair and walked out of the class. Kagome sighed as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Kikyo came and sat by Kagome and smirked. "Heh....detention on the first day......you're an imperfect copy of me..." Kagome turned her head and looked at her. "Uh...huh.....it will be ashame if you're face got clawed up....." Kikyo dug into her purse as she pulled out some lipstick._

_"Hey Kikyou get away from her......I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to catch whore aids from you." Sango said with a smirk. Kikyo glared at her as she got up and went to the other side of the room. "Yo I'm Sango and dog boy over there is Inuyasha." She said as she untied her. "Thanks." Kagome said as she rubbed her wrists. "You did a number on Miroku!" Sango laughed. "Is that his name?" Sango nodded. "His hands sometimes has a mind of their own. Quite creepy." She lightly shivered. Just as they was talking the annoucments came on._

_"Hey! If you wanna win 25,000 dollars all you have to do is sign up for this year talent show! First place will be 25,000. Second place will be 10,000. And third will be 5,000. So sign up! Sign up! Sign up! And will the owner of the red corvett please move it, it is on top of two squirells."_

_Kagome leaned against her chair as she bit her bottom lip. "I gotta win that 25,000." Inuyasha smirked lightly "Heh, good luck you're gonna have tough competition. Miroku and me our entering." Kagome arched a brow as she leaned on Inuyasha's desk closely. "Do I smell a bet coming on?" Kagome said as she was face to face with Inuyasha. 'God she smells so damn good.....I should kiss her....God no! I might end up like that dumbass Miroku!' "Yeah it's a bet! I bet we can cream you!" Kagome bit her lips as she smiled. "I'll get a team of girls and we'll cream you and any boy on your team..." Inuyasha let out a feh as he took her pinky and said "That's a bet!" Kagome leaned all the way forward and kissed Inuyasha with a slight hint of passion._

_"Hey keep your lips off of my man!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome laughed as she sat on her desk. "Kikyo keep on dreaming! I'll be brotherly with my brother before I go with you!" Inuyasha shouted. Koga ran at Inuyasha with his demon speed. Inuyasha dodged the attack and lept on top of his desk. "What was that for you filthy wolf!?" Koga growled as he punched the desk breaking it in half. "You kissed my woman!" Kagome did an anime style fall and flipped back up to her feet. "Hey when did I become your 'woman'!?" Kagome asked while her face flushed with anger. "Since I saw you that's when babe." He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her and kissed her savicously. _

_Kagome tried to push him off but Koga's grip just became tighter and tighter, tears started to flow down her face as Koga dug his claws into her skin and drew blood. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Koga by his hair and flung him away from Kagome. "Don't you ever hurt Kagome!" She feel to the floor holding herself. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she held Kagome in her arms. "How dare you do this to her!?" She yelled as she trembbled with anger._

_"Heh...She'll be okay..." The bell rung and everyone left out of the room to go home. "Here Kagome I'll take you home." She said as she lightly smiled. "Okay...." Kagome said as she stood up. They walked to the school parking lot and got into Inuyasha's car and sat there for 10 minutes. "So what are we waiting for?" She said as she laid againt the window. "That pervert right there..." Kagome groaned when she saw Miroku get in the car. _

_"Yo Miroku look whose sittin in the backseat." Inuyasha snickered as he pulled out of the parking lot. Miroku looked in the backseat and screamed. "Get me out of the car Inu! She's gonna kill me!" Everyone started laughing as they watched him squirm. "Yo Sango you still have my number call me tonight." She smiled as she got out of the car and ran up the shrine steps._

_Kagome walked into her house with a smug look upon her face. "Hi darling. How was your first dy of school?" Kagome smiled at her mom and said "It was actually quite entertaining."_

_To Be Continued!_

_AN: Sorry but tired I would of made it longer. But damn I'm so sleepy. blows kisses to you nightie night! And read and review. ;_


	2. Fighting Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. An sorry it's not that good.

The Next Day

Kagome walked into the classroom as she sat down in her seat as her eyes slowly shifted over to Miroku. Miroku jumped a bit as he tightened his football helmet. "Please don't hurt me..." Miroku said as he clutched his head. "Okay." Kagome sighed with a slight laugh. "Uh...Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. He's sick." Miroku said as he took his helmet off. "Sesshoumaru's supose to be picking his homework up." Kagome looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Ho who?" A girl sitting behind Kagome squeaked as her feet padded the floor furiously. "Oh my god! You don't know who Sesshoumaru is!" The girl yelled as she pushed Miroku out of his seat. "Fluffy-Chan is Inuyasha's half brother, and he's the most popular boy in school! An he's so fuckin' hott!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting infront of her. "Oh! I am so so so sorry! My name isYonnie! I'm President of the Fluffy-Chan Club!" She said with a bright smile. 'Seriously what the hell...' Kagome thought to herself. "Would you like to join the club? So far it's only Donnie, Connie, and I!" Before Kagome could say anything a boy with long white hair walked in the room.

Yonnie jumped on top of her desk and blew her whistle. Two girls ran into the room carrying pom-poms as they jumped on two desk behind Yonnie. "Donnie! Connie! Ready. Set. GO!" The girls started shaking their pom-poms as they did a cheer. "Everyone get get get up! An fall into Fluffy-Chan's world! Where cherry blossoms dance in the wind, and leave leave leave a sweet fragrance! You know! You know! You know that Fluffy-Chan is the greatest! You know! You know! You know that Fluffy-Chan is the greatest! So get get get up! An fall into Fluffy-Chan's WOOOOOOOOOOORLD! GO FLUFFY-CHAN!" They said as they striked a pose. "Shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled.

Yonnie, Donnie, & Connie gasped as they climbed off the desk. "That was so rude! It's no way in hell you're going to get into the Fluffy-Chan Club now!" The girls yelled as they tossed their hair. "Um okay." Kagome said with a shrug. All three of the girls hmphed as they walked out of the room. "So you must be Sesshoumaru?" She said as she leaned back in her chair. "..." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome with a dull expression. Sango ran into the room as she ran over to Kagome. "I know what song we could sing for the talent show! An I know other girls that would like to be in it." Sesshoumaru scuffed as he shook his head. "I hope you don't think a group of 'girls' are going to win." He said as him and Miroku laughed. "What the hell is wrong with the guys in this school?" Kagome asked.

"There's nothing wrong with us. It's just that...you know we know what you girls limits are." Kouga said as he sat on his desk. "Sango lets go! We're going to round up every girl that can sing, and we're going to kick their asses!" Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand. "Uh...Was it something I said?" Sesshoumaru said as he scratched his head.

Lunch(auditorium)

"Sup everyone. Listen the girls in this school is being treated like trash! We as gir--" Kikyo interupted Kagome and said. "I like being treated like trash." Kagome gave Kikyo a death glare as she yelled. "Kikyo get out!" Kikyo got up as she grumbled. "As I was saying...We as girls need to take action, and show them we don't have limits, we're smart, and just as good in sports! Whose with me?" A few girls got up and shouted "I am!" Kagome yelled as she told the people that didn't say I am to get out. "What's your names?" Kagome asked the girls that was left.

"I'm Amaye Kuniaye."

"I'm Rin Tsunami."

Kagome sighed as she thought to herslef. 'I can't believe out of 50 girls only two wanted to stand up for their rights? That's just fucked up.' Kagome smiled. "Well we had you sing a little song earlier because in the talent show we're going to be singing. Hmm song found really nice songs for us to sing. An her friend Kanna is going to play the piano so we could have the background music." Sango gave them the songs lyircs. "We have 30 more mins. until lunch ends do you want to practice?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Amaye & Rin said at the same time. "Wait! We should practice at my house!" Sango said as she surveyed the room. "If the guys see what they're up against they'll just re-do their stuff so they can out do us." "Yeah...So we'll meet up at your place at 2:50. Okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they left the auditorium.

AN: Sorry that's all I have for right now. Oh an as for Yonnie, Donnie, and Connie those girls are my own version of the girls from Fruit Basket. I think they're "I love Yuki" cheer is so funny/werid/creepy. Please read and review.


	3. Devising A Plan

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

AN: (looks around for ninjas) Ahem. Thanks for the reviews! I feel so warm and fuzzy in side! Inutasha I don't have your e-mail address so I can't do that, but if you give it to me I'll do it. Or you can register and put my story in your favs. or alert colume. P.S. If you like this story please check out my other fanfics! Now on with the story.

At Sango's House

Kagome laid on Sango's bed as she looked over the lyrics. "We'll have to do three songs..." She sighed as tugged her ear. "Why are you tugging your ear?" Kagome looked at Rin from the corner's of her eyes. "I do this when I'm thinking. We need three good songs, and three kicks ass outfits..." Sango tapped her pencil on her note pad as she hummed.

"OH! Kagura can make our outfits!" Sango chimed.

"Whose that?" Kagome said as she set up.

"She's Kanna's sister. She hates me a lot." Sango said with a smile.

"If she hates you, why would she help you?" Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"I've been blackmailing her for the past 2 months."

Ayame and Rin looked at Sango with a suprised look. "Wow I never would of thought someone like you would blackmail someone." Rin said as she chuckled.

"Yeah." Ayame agreed.

"Okay lets get back on subject. Well Kanna's doing the music, and thanks to the person that invented blackmail Kagura would be doing the outfits. Now all we need are three kick ass songs. I want to do Just A Girl by No Doubt." Kagome said as she stretched her arms.

"I want to do Daytime moon by Arai Akino" Sango said as she looked through her cd case.

"Lets do Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru." Kagure smiled as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"I love that song! Lets do that one!" Rin said as she bounced.

"Okay, we have our songs picked out. Now we need to find a pattern for our outfits." Kagome said as she looked through her magazines.

"Oh! How about we do dress up like dolls! We could be Lolitas! Our stage name could be "The Lolitas." Rin said as she looked at some Lolita themed Harajuku outfits.

"Sure, just as long as it's kick ass. I guess we won't need Kagura."

"Damnit! Geez I'll abuse my power some other time." Sango groaned as the others laughed.

At Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House

"We can't let those wenches beat us! We need to take them down! Tear them limb from limb! Rip their hearts out and eat it raw--" Inuyasha blinked as he looked around him.

"Sit down you aloof idiot..." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed him out the way. "What my aloof brother was trying to say was, we should take those bitches down!" He said as grinned.

"I have an idea! That would solve our problem!" Miroku said as he sprung up.

Everyones eyes then averted to Miroku. "LM, what's your plan?" Kaouga said as he looked up at Miroku.

Miroku grinned as he cuffed his chin. "We should tell them if they lose they should have to bare my chi--" Inuyasha punched Miroku on top of his head, as yelled "An you wonder why your nickname is Lercherous Monk aka LM..."

"Settle down...Mwuahahahaha...To win we would have to infiltrate the enemy headquater, and break it down from the inside..." A boy said as he sat on the couch. "Naraku how do you supose we do that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone shall dress up as a girl, and sabotage the enemy..." Kouga coughed as he said. "Sesshoumaru & Naraku..." Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga from the corners of his eyes. "I Sesshouma--"

"--Miroku isn't that Rin girl in Kagome's group?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Ah yes I forgot...She's such a lovely flower. I'll g--"

"--I Sesshoumaru shall go, and Naraku shall come with me." Naraku's eyes grew big as he tiptoed away. "Where do you think you're going?..." Sesshoumaru asked as he wrapped his boa around Naraku's body, and pulled him back over to the group. "I practicing my miming!" Naraku said brightly.

"Uh-Huh...What a whimp..." Inuyasha sighed as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"How can we girlify them up?" Miroku asked as he scratched his head. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cringed as they thought of the perfect person. "UGH...She's not coming here!" Inuyasha blurted out. Sesshoumaru sighed as he un-wrapped Naraku, and snuggled his boa. "B-B-But there's no other choice...We have to call her..." Sesshoumaru said as he snuggled his face into his fluffy boa. "B-B-But her daughter is so beautiful but creeeeeepy, and she's sooooo wrinkly and hugly...and they smell..." Kouga raised an eyebrow as he growled. "JUST CALL HER ALREADY!" He bellowed as he punched his leg.

"Fine...but you'll soon know the horror...that is Urasue & Yura..." Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru said as Sesshoumaru says "Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun!" Miroku and Kouga start laughing their asses off. "You guys have serious problems." Kouga said in between laughs.

An Hour Later

Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat in a corner as they silently whimpered. "Oh! Such pretty hair this one have! Mwuhahaha! Maybe I should add it to my collection..." Yura said as she washed Naraku's hair. "W-What kind of collection is it?" Naraku asked feebly. Yura eyes twinkled with delight. "I'm sooo happy yuo asked. with my mouth clay making skills, I add human hair to it, and make voodoo dolls...Sometimes I can hear th--"

"--So did you guys catch that baseball game last night?" Sesshoumaru asked with a he smiled.

"I didn't hear about a base--"

"Kouga remeber you forgot about it because you was on a date with Bankotsu." said Inuyasha.

"What the fuck? Bankotsu is a guy!" Kouga said in anger.

"C'mon we all know you're gay!" Inuyasha said as he clutched his fist.

"Oh! Please fight to the death! Please fight to the death! If one of you die I can take your head, and make a cup out of the skull, an I'll figure how to keep your nice silky hair attached to the skull..." Yura said brightly. With that being said Kouga and Inuyasha quickly sat down.

"Oh! Yeah know I remeber Bankotsu and I went bar hoping with Kaede and Kanna..." Kouga said as he clasped his hands in fear. 'What is up with this chick?'

"Mother so what size are you going to give him?" Yura said as she looked over at her mother.

"Hmm I'm going to give him D's. It'll look quite fitting on him." As she mixed a potion

"I'm sure it would!" Yura said with a smile. As she plucked a strand of Naraku's hair.

"So how long would the potion last?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It'll last 4hrs." Urasue said as she filled the green chunky potion into a canister.

"Here I'll mark the canisters for you." Yura said as she wrote a S on Sesshoumaru's bottle, and a N on Naraku's bottle an on the back of his she wrote a note. I shall come back for your hair...When you least expect it, so sleep with one eye open... Naraku read the message to himself as he gulped.

"Your potion has a strand of your hair in it, so it'll adjust to your body." Urasue cackled as her droppy cheeks shaked. Her and Yura walked and gently closed the door behind them

"That was so wrong, in so many ways!" Kouga yelled.

"We told you guys..." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in an 'I told you so voice.'

The next day, after school

"I bet they're going to be so damn ugly!" Kouga & Inuyasha said as he laughed.

"Yeah, whatever..." Sesshoumaru said as he made sure no one was watching, as soon as he made sure him and Naraku drunk their potions.

In a puff of some two hot boys did not stand infront of Inuyasha and Kouga, but two hott girls stood infront of them. "Oh...My...God!..." Kouga said as his mouth hung open. "Oh my god, these panties feel so nice! I-I mean...maybe I should start wearing these all the time!" Naraku chimed. Sesshoumaru and the others just looked at him like he was crazy. "What i MEANT to say was 'These things feel so un-comfortable.'" Miroku's right hand started to twitch un-controlably.

'Remeber they're guys...They're guys not girls...They're guys not girls...They're guys not girls...Well...technacly...for the time being they're girls not guys...So it DOESN'T make me gay, because I wouldn't be touching them as guys, I'll be touching them as HOTT GIRLS!' Miroku acted normally and walked behind Sesshoumaru & Naraku, and pinched their butts.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he turned around to meet the gaze of Miroku.

"Dude? Like seriously? What the hell? What the hell Miroku? What the hell?" Sesshoumaru yelled as he covered his butt.

"I couldn't help it!" Miroku yelled as his hand kept twitching.

"Um...Uh...Wow...That was creepy...but at least you know you're hott!" Inuyasha blurted out as he held his stomach.

"Miroku...after we change back you're dead..." Naraku said as he gave a death glare.

Miroku cringed a little when he thought about what was going to happen. 'Damn you hand! Damn you!' Miroku said as he cursed himself.

"C'mon Naraku..." Sesshoumaru said as he walked off with him.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked by the school as they searched for the girls. "I feel so awkward..." Naraku whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Just act narmal act like...a girl you know." Sesshoumaru whispered back as they spotted the girls getting inside Sango's corvet.

"Um hi!" Sesshoumaru squealed. Kagome and Sango smiled as they saw the 'girls' appoarch them.

"Hello. Do we know you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...no...Well we heard that you guys were looking for girls to help crush the boys...And we wanted to know if we could join."

Kagome slightly frowned. "Um...We kind already have the main group..."

"But we need people who can sprinkle Cherry Blossom petals & brown and red leaves from the ceiling!" Rin chimed as she leaned on the trunk looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Great idea Rin!" Kagome said as she hugged her.

Sesshoumaru gulped as he watched Rin smile. 'Uh...Why did I say I'll do it...Uh...I didn't have a choice...If that lecherous Miroku was here...who knows what he would of tried to do to Rin...' He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Uh...Are you okay? What was up with the sigh?" Rin asked as she was only inches away from Sesshoumaru's face/

"Oh I was just sighing because I really wanted to be in the main group, but just as long as I'm helping out it's okay with me!" Sesshoumaru said as he smiled.

"Oh okay!"

'I hate it when she gets so close to me! ARG!'

"So what are your names?" Sango asked as she took her hair-bow off and let her hair drap her shoulders.

'Damn we forgot about the names! Gotta think quick!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"My is Ruka, and she's Houran! We're so delighted to be apart of taking down the guys!" Naraku said as he smiled.

"Wow such pretty names you have." Ayame said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru sighed with relief as he thought to himself. 'Good job, Naraku.' Rin moved so Kagome could put her bookbag in the trunk.

"Well tomorrow everyone that is helping is going to spend the night at my house, so bring a sleeping bag. It's kind of a early victory party celebration, we're going to trade secrets, talk about the talent show, and do some truth or dare." Kagome said as she got in the car.

"O-Oh! It sounds lovely we just can't wait!" Sesshoumaru & Naraku said together.

"Good! See you then!" Sango said as she drove off.

"Great we got in, but how are we going to do this?" Naraku yelled

"Great idea...asshole..." Sesshoumaru said as he walked off to where Kouga and Inuyasha was.

"How was I supose to know they were going to do that." Naraku calmly said as he rubbed his head.

AN: I hope you liked it! Please read and review! 


	4. Operation SOGS

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own the Inuyasha characters. 

AN: I'm so happy that everyone liked it. Yeah mind is a very interesting place, but I must warn you...It's a very dangerous place...I told some people about an anime dream I had they was like "What the fuuuuuuuuuuck!", "Oh my god! Nimi, what the hell? Like seriously! What the hell!", & "I love your imagination!" Now lets get on with the story!

**Chapter 4: Operation S.O.G.S**

Spying

On

Girls

Sleepover

****

**Inuyasha's & Sesshoumaru's House**

Miroku clipped a mini-microphone, and a mini-camra to Sesshoumaru ribbon. As Miroku was clipping them on Inuyasha snapped a picture of Sesshoumaru & Naraku. "Awe...You two look so adorable!" Naraku snarled at Inuyasha "I shall kill yo--" Inuyasha chuckled as he put the camra in his pocket. "Calm down...Or else I'll tell Yura where you live..." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh did I say kill, I MEANT to say 'Don't I look so cuddly wuddly in my precious girly pjs?'"

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Miroku said.

"Now go and make us proud! You might be a cross-dressing & cross-gendering boys but you're still cool with us!" Kaouga yelled.

****

**Meanwhile At Kagome's House**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rin said as she put a bowl of chips on Kagome's dresser.

"I can't wait to hear all the juicy stories!" Kagome said with a grin.

"Everything is ready. Now all we're missing is Kanna, Kagura, Ruka, and Houran." Ayame said as she flopped down on Kagome's bed.

"LETS GET HAPPY!" Sango said as she put on her pjs.

Everyone looked at Sango as they tried to stifle their laughter. "Heh...Sorry I've been watching to much Kodocha." Rin peaked outside the window as she squealed "They're here! They're here! Your mom just let them in!" They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and soon met the gaze of all four girls eyes. "Wow! They all got here at the same time!" Ayame said as she closed the door, and locked it.

"Lets get to the fun stuff first! Time for Truth or Dare!" Kagome said as she sat down on the floor.

"D-Do we have to play it now?" Rin stuttered.

"Are you nervous Rin?" Ayame asked with a gentle smile. Rin nod as she held a hand to her mouth. "No need to worry, there's no boys here." Kanna said as she ate some chips. "Heh. You're right. No need for me to worry."

"Okay...Whose gonna go first?" Kagome said as she looked around. Sango raised her hand as she grined. "I'll go first! I chose Dare! Give me your best shot!" Kagome tapped her lips as she smiled. "Okay I got a great one for you! I dare you...to go outside and lick the first person you see face!" Sango sighed as she yawned. "That's nothing!" She said as she skipped outside, and waited to see someone. Kagome and the others stuck their heads out the window to make sure she did it. As soon as she stepped outside she saw Bankotsu walking his dog. "Yo Bankotsu over here!" She said as she beckoned for him to come over.

"What do you want Sango?" He asked as he stuck his right hand in his pocket. "I wanted to tell you something, veeeery important." Bankotsu leaned over so Sango could tell him, and without warning Sango grabbed his head an licked. He froze as he was thinking. 'I should walk my dog around this neighborhood more often!'

"That was all I had to tell ya!" Sango said as she walked back into Kagome's room with triumphant expression upon her face. "Yay Sango!" They all cheered, but it was a boy who wasn't cheering.

****

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House**

"Oh...My...God! Sango how could you cheat on me with that...with that boy! We're over!" Kouga looked at Miroku with a sweatdrop. "For you to be able to dump her, you'll actually have to be her BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha sat as he ate some popcorn. "Kagome should of dared her to kiss another girl." Kouga and Miroku nodded in agreement.

****

**Back At Kagome's Room**

"Okay...Rin it's now your turn!" Sango said evily. Rin jumped from being startled. "Uh-Um-Uh I pick...T-T-Truth!" She stuttered. "Awe...You take the fun outta it Rin...Wait! I know the perfect question for you!" Sango leaned forward as a sly smile played upon her face. "Now we all KNOW you have a crush on someone in school!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened as he was eager for her to say the name of the guy she like. "So whose the lucky guy?" Sango squealed. "I-I-I-IT'S SESSHOUMARU!" Everyone fell over as they was stunned, as they all set back up they noticed Rin had a sad expression on her face. "Rin what's wrong?" Ayame asked as Rin laid her head on her shoulder.

"W-Well it's just that...I think he doesn't like me...Everytime I try and talk to him, he makes up excuses, and acts like...He doesn't like me...Plus that Fluffy-Chan group told me if they catch me trying to talk to him again...t-t-they'll rip my heart out of my chest and suck the blood out of it then eat it raw, then cut my eyes out, and other horrible stuff..." Rin said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Something is seriously wrong with those girls. Rin I bet he likes you...If he doesn't then he's a complete dumbass. I mean you're smart, pretty, funny, and always full of energy." 'Houran' said as she rubbed Rin's back, and smiled. "Uh-Um...Houran you're nice and all...but I'm not a lez...It's okay if you are...but I'm not gay...No offense but if I was you're not my type...Um Ruka would be my type. I love her hair! So soft, silky, and wavey!" Rin said as she ran her fingers through Ruka's hair.

Sesshoumaru eye twitched a little as he tried to hold in his anger. 'I Sesshoumaru shall make a memo to kill Naraku, tomorrow...' Houran smiled as she said. "I'm not gay! I was just trying to be nice, people always think I'm gay." She said with a sigh. "Well you have big muscles, and other stuff." Rin said as she poked her arm. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna get caught! We're going to get caught!' Naraku repeated in his head over, and over. "I gotta go to the bathroom, c'mon Ruka!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "I don't like going to the bathroom by myself, someone always have to be by the door." Everyone ahed as she explained it. When Houran & Ruka left the room Rin said "Awe poor thing hasn't come out yet."

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House**

"The potion is starting to wear off! They're so busted!" Kouga said as he laughed. "Ah poor Sesshoumaru must be crushed, but he's a complete idiot when it comes to treating the ladies." Inuyasha & Kouga just stared at him, as if he was stupid. "...It's better than being a womanizer..." Inuyasha said as he sipped his pop. Miroku rolled off the couch to go sulk in the corner. "Geez what an aloof drama queen.." Kouga said as he shook his head.

****

**Kagome's House**

"Rin ToD someone." Kagome said with a smile. "Oh okay! Rin thought for a while as she then smiled. "I CHOOSE YOU KANNAMON!" Everyone tipped over and laughed as Kagome tried to stifle her laughter. "Rin (laugh) dude! (laugh) Lay off the Pokemon! (laugh)" Rin smiled as she scratched her head. "Sorry it kinda came out of no were." "Kanna so ToD?" Kanna finally stopped laughing as she said "Truth." Rin tugged her ear as she thought. "Oh! Kagome it really does work! Kanna is it true that you have a mirror that can suck people souls into it?" Rin asked with a curious face. "Yeah..." Kagome's eyes widened. "H-H-Hold up! What the fuck? Like seriously! What the fuck?" Everyone looked at Kagome as they all wondered what was wrong.

"A mirror that suck people souls in it?"

"It doesn't just suck people souls in it. It can suck in any kind of soul." Kanna said as she blinked her eyes.

"Uh...Kagome...I thought you knew...The school is mainly made of demons, mikos, demon slayers, and monks." Sango said as she took out her School ID.

Kagome took it as she read the following:

Name: Kimari, Sango

Grade: 1-A

Major: Demon Slayer

Race: Human

Lunch: A

"Kagome are you okay? Your mouth is slightly hanging open." Rin said as she closed her mouth.

"So...um...yeah..." Kagome said as she rubbed her arm.

"Here do you want to see all of our IDs?" Ayame asked as she handed Kagome here's, everyone else did the same as they hoped Kagome wouldn't freak out.

Name: Honda, Ayame

Grade: 1-A

Major: Wolf Clan Leaderess

Race: Wolf Demon

Lunch: A

Fujioka, Rin

Grade: 1-A

Major: Business

Race: Human

Lunch: A

Name: Sagami, Kanna

Grade: 1-A

Major: Demoness of the Souls

Race: Half Demon

Lunch: A

Name: Sagami, Kagura

Grade: 1-A

Major: Demoness of the Wind

Race: Half Demon

Lunch: A

Kagome slightly as she looked every ID over. 'Don't freak out, they're still the same people...or demons, or whatever! Except them for what and who they are...' She let out a sigh as she clutched her chest. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "Wow. This was kind of a shock." She said with a chuckle. "I really thought you knew. Didn't you wonder about Inuyasha's ears, Kouga & Ayame's ears, and why Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame sheds so much?" Sango asked with a weak smile. "Uh...I thought Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame was cosplaying, and I never noticed the shedding..."

"Most of us wondered how you got in this school. I mean most of us have something to do with demons & stuff but you...Ya know." Ayame said as she ate some chips.

"What about Rin?"

"Oh I was adopted by The Demon Lord of the South..."

"Can we see your ID?" Sango asked.

"Um sure...I never really paid attention to it though when I got it I put it in my purse then threw it in my dresser..." Kagome got up and pulled out her ID and handed it to Sango.

"Dude! You're a Miko!" Sango said as she read it.

Name: Higurashi, Kagome

Grade: 1-A

Major: Miko

Race: Human

Lunch: A

"What? I'm not a Miko! I mean I never done anything..that a Miko...done...How would they know if I'm one or not?"

"Well in order to get into this school your parents must be VERY important. My family has been Demon Slayers since the Fuedel Era. Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha's Dad is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Ayame's Clan is the most famous clan, Kouga and her are from the same clan, Miroku he's the grandson of a famous Monk, and Kanna and Kagura's Dad is The Grim Reaper...And the only other way someone could get in this school if they showed some kind of demon/slayer/monk/miko power." Sango said as she wondered was Kagome okay.

"Um...uh...wow..."

"So you've must of showed some Miko like powers! Hmm...have anything weird happen with arrows?" Rin said as she leaned across 'Houran's' lap.

'Oh my god! Get off! Get off!' Sesshoumaru repeated in his head.

"Um...not really...Wait! Last year while I was in gym...We was learning Archery...When I fired my arrow it went through the target until it hit a tree, and destroyed it."

"Yup! Yuppers! That's Miko powers!" Rin said as she rolled off of Houran's lap.

"I really don't know how I should reaspon...It's kind of um weird...I mean to find out I'm a Miko and all this other stuff...Hmmm...Maybe I should pay Hojo a little visit" She said as she laughs evily.

"Maybe we shouldn't of told her." Kagura said as she whispered to Sango.

"Wait! I thought Kagura hated you Sango." Ayame said as she yawned.

"Well I decided to stop blackmailing her, and we made up." Sango said with a smile.

"That's great...Weren't we supose to be talking about the talent show?" Kagome said as she snuggled her stuff animal.

"Oh my god you sleep with a stuff animal!" Ruka said as she laughed. Kagome gave her a death glare as she crawled up to her, and smiled. "If you tell anyone, and I MEAN anyone that's outside this room...I'll kill...And that's not a threat that's a promise..." Kagome smiled as she rolled away and continued to snuggle it.

Rin poked Kagome's head as she had a curious expression. "So who do you like?" She said as everyone leaned forward to hear her answer.

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House**

Inuyasha & Kouga pushed Miroku out of the way as they inched closer to the television. "I hope you know she's gonna pick me, right mutt." Kouga said as he nudged Inuyasha out of the way. "In your dreams Balto! Plus chicks dig the dog ears, they always do." Inuyasha said with a grin as he nudged Kouga back.

**Back at Kagome's Room**

"Uh...well I kind of like two people..." All the girls gasped as they moved in closer and closer. "WHO? WHO IS IT?" The girls chimed together. "Inuyasha...

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House

Inuyasha jumped on the couch as he yelled. "In your face Balto! I just pawned your ass bitch!"

****

**Back at Kagome's Room**

"Inuyasha...and...Kouga...Kouga he's cool a little posessive like a 2yr kid...Yeah he hurt my arm on the first day of school, but I got the last laugh when I cut all four of his tires, and pour koolaid on his seats and stuff." The girls tipped over laughing as they heard what she done to Kouga's car.

****

**Inuyasha's & Sesshoumaru**

Inuyasha stopped jumping on the bed as his mouth hung open. "Yeah! In your face mu--What the fuck she did that to my car?" Inuyasha kicked Kouga out of his way and went upstairs. 'How the hell could she like him too?'

"Dude they're just talking about girlie stuff! I'm going to bed!" Miroku said as he laid down on the floor.

"I'm not sleepy! You guys ar--" Kouga fell asleep and fell to the ground.

****

**Back at Kagome's Room**

"Man it's so late. I'm going to bed...Nightie Night everyone!" Rin said as she laid her head down and humed a song until she fell asleep.

"I'm turning in too." Kanna & Kagura said.

"Stop copying me!" Kanna yelled at Kagura as she hit her with her pillow.

"You whore!" Kagura yelled as she bit Kanna's arm.

"Dude! What the fu--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GO TO SLEEP!" Kagome yelled as she laid down on her bed.

"I'm cutting off the lights, we can talk about the talent show some other time..." Sango said as she cut off the lights and went to sleep.

'Ruka' & 'Houran' sat in the dark as they whispered. "Lets make a run for it..." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I won't call you a dumbass, because I know your brain is frazzled to the core, but we can't make it all the way down stairs without getting ca--"

"--Oh Sesshoumaru I love you so much...(light snore)" Sesshoumaru heart skipped a beat as he turned his head to look at the sleeping Rin. He turned around quickly and whispered. "We're going through the window...If Rin finds me here, I'll never have a chance with her." Sesshoumaru opened the window slowly, and pushed Naraku out as he whispered "Tuck, Duck, and Roll...wait that's for fire...well just roll." Sesshoumaru jumped from the window, and landed on his feet. "I could of done that too, but I was pushed by an ass-muncher..." Naraku said Sesshoumaru and him ran off.

**Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru's House**

They burst through the door and ran inside. "Holy crap! I thought we was going to get caught! But we should them! Yeah! We gave them the old one two! Weknocked them out! Rubbed their faces in dir--" Sesshoumaru poured chloroform on a piece of clothe and put it on Naraku's nose. "--Ssssssh go to sleep...Go to sleep..." As Naraku was falling to the floor he remebered what Rin said. He let go of Naraku and let him fall to the floor with a heavy thud. "Hmmm...How can I appoarch her..." He said as he headed to his room, waiting for Monday to come.

AN: Thanks to everyone that read & reviewed. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this fanfic. I was kind of thinking when I'm finished with this fanfic, I should do a squel after they graduated and call it "The Senior Year of The Shikon High School Students" An I was have one of the scenes take place at Madeira. (laughs) But I'm not sure yet. I wonder if anyone notice that I took names, quotes, and things a character did from my favorite manga/animes and put it in my fanfic. If you can figure it out I'll put you as a character in the fanfic. I like doing contest thingies! Well anywho good luck!

From your Nimi-Chan!


	5. Catfight!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own nothing.

AN: Yup I like Kodocha, Ouran High School, Fruits Basket, an as for Pokemon...I'm an Old-School Pokemon fan, but I could resist making Rin say that (laugh). I don't know why but I like the phrase, "What the fuck/hell? Like serious! What the fuck/hell? Dude what the fuck/hell?" I just think it's funny. Okay um don't be mad, but I probably won't be able to update like I've been doing, but I might be able at least do it once a week or twice a week. My summer break is over, and now it's to college which a lot of work. Now on with the story.

Monday at school

Boys Locker Room

"We did all that for nothing..." Sesshoumaru said as he took his shirt off.

"Well at least we found out some INTERESTING stuff." Miroku said as coughed while saying Inuyasha & Kouga's name.

"It was okay..." Naraku said as he took his pants off and put his gym shorts on.

"..." Everyone didn't want to make a comment on what they just saw, but Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, & Kouga couldn't resist on making jokes about what they just saw.

"Wow Naraku that's a pretty pink frilly thong you have!" Kouga laughed as he covered his mouth.

"Someone raided Kagome's draws!" Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Well actually these are Kagome's...I took a pair from each girl." Naraku said as he put his top on. When he turned around he saw the malice each boy wore.

"Is that so Nara?..." Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, & Kouga all cracked their knuckles as they clenched their teeth.

"W-W-W-Wait! What I MEANT to say was I bought this from...um...from...okay I stole their thongs..." He said as he slowly backed away from them. Naraku turned around and started running, as the guys chased them. The guys was so angery they didn't pay attention to where they was following him.

"Yo Inuyasha nice undies!" Kagome yelled as she tossed her vollyball in the air.

"Oh my god! I didn't need to see this!" Ayame and Rin squealed as they covered their eyes.

"Wow when did Shikon High allow strippers in the school? Someone give me 4 singles!" Sango squealed as she rolled on the floor holding her sides. "GAH! IT HURTS BUT I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"

"Oh...My...God! It's Fluffy-Chan in his undies! Connie & Donnie get the camra! This must go into 'The Simply Fluffy Magazine!'" Yonnie yelled as she snapped her fingers at Donnie & Connie. Rin lowered her hands, as she scowled at them.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she turned around, and ran into Connie who was about to take the picture. The camra fell out of her hands and crashed. "Oh! I am sooo sorry! Please forgive me?" Rin said as she covered her mouth. 'Bulls-Eye!' Rin thought to herself.

"Y-Y-You broke our camra!" Yonnie said as she tightened her fists. "You're so dead bitch!" They screamed as they tackled Rin, and started kicking her in the stomach while she was down.(AN: I'm not encouraging fighting, but "kicking" someone while they're done is a dirty move. I dislike people who do that.)

"You whores leave Rin alone!" Kagome, Ayame, & Sango growled. Kagome picked Connie up by the hair and flung her face first into the ground, but Connie wasn't going to give up that easily. As Kagome was about to body slam one of the other girls, she bit Kagome's Achilles' heel. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor. Connie climbed on top of her and started pulling her hair. "That's it! I'm not going easy on you!" Kagome screamed in anger, back at Kagome's old school the girl's had to learn how to do cheerleader moves. So Kagome finally found a use for the moves, she could of just kicked her in the back of her head, and take her out that way. But Kagome remebered she said she wasn't going easy on her. Kagome folded her legs backwards and hooked her feet under Connie's arms, and flung her backwards. Kagome did a backwards backflip, and landed on top of her, and started choking her.

Sango had Donnie in a head lock, and was kneeing her in the face. "Don't fuck with our Rin anymore! You got that?" The girl punched Sango's stomach, as she got up and fixed her hair. Donnie wiped her bloody nose and charged at Sango, Sango moved out the way and triped her. While Donnie was on the floor Sango grabbed her by her legs, and dragged her across the gym floor, and hung her on a coat hook.(AN: My gym had a coat hook that was drilled into the wall.) Ayame pulled Yonnie off of Rin, and head-butted her. Yonnie staggered into Rin who grabbed her shoulders an kneed her in the back. Then tossed her aside.

The Gym Teacher Ms.Kunai came running out of the Girl's Locker room blowing her whistle. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She growled as she grabbed Kagome off of Connie, Sango, Rin, Ayame. "What do you think you was doing?"

"Well if you could see, we was kicking their asses! We pawned their bitch asses!" Kagome said as they all hived each other. "That's it! All seven of you have detetention!" She yelled as she was sweating like she just did a 5 lap run in the sun. 'Pfft...Oh wow we have detention...Whoop-De Fucking-Do!' Kagome thought to herself, as she turned around Kagome raised an eyebrow at Connie. "I'll be seeing you later..."

While the girls was fighting ALL the guys was looking at them with open mouths. "That was so hott..." Bankotsu said as he grined.

"Yeah, I think I should ask that Kagome chick out...She's hott and she can fight...That's my kinda woman..." Hiten said as he rubbed his chin.

"You're not going anywhere near her! Plus you eat humans!" Inuyasha & Kouga yelled. "The only reason you haven't touched Rin is because her father is the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands!"

"Well obviously if I'm going to ask her out I won't eat her...Duh!" Hitan said as he walked away with some of the other boys. Hiten slowly turned around as he grined. "Oh nice undies, you guys have there!" He laughed as he walked away.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT!" Miroku yelled as they ran back in the locker room.

Inside the Locker Room

"Did you guys see what Kagome did?" Miroku said as he laughed.

"...I was STANDING right there so yeah I saw it...You idiot..." Kouga said.

"I think Rin did that on purpose..." Inuyasha said as he pulled his gym shorts up.

"That's crazy talk! Rin would never do that!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Dear, Dear brother did you see the look in her eyes when she screamed your name, and ran? It wasn't a look of disgust, it was more of a mischeivous smile." He said as sat down and yawned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Mutt-Face is right. Rin KNEW that which girl was it...it was...well it was one of the Onnies' behind her, so she knew that she would run into the girl holding the camra."

"Either way it goes, Rin saved you." Miroku said as he shrugged.

"Huh? How?"

"Just think you doofus. Remeber what one of the Onnie's said: This must go into 'The Simply Fluffy Magazine!' If they taken the picture, you in your underwear would be on the Magazine, and just about every girl in the school reads it...So...um...yeah...Plus she's jealous..." Miroku said as he walked out of the locker room with Inuyasha & Kouga.

'He's right...If that girl taken my picture, it would be all around the school...Rin...Thanks Rin...' Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he walked out of the locker room.

When Sesshoumaru walked into the gym her looked around the gym room for Rin. "Where's the girls?" He asked.

"Think Sesshoumaru...if you get in a FIGHT, and get caught what happens?" Inuyasha asked with a sweatdrop.

"OH! Sorry my mind was somewhere else..." He said as he sighed.

The Ms.Kunai walked out of her Office blowing her whistle. "Listen up! Thanks to the little fight, it took up most of your gym time, so...go and do whatever...Go get some snacks..." She said with a sigh. Sesshoumaru ran out the gym room, and headed down the hallway. As he was running Rin was just coming around the corner, he tried to slow down but he couldn't and Rin & him collided.

Rin was up against the wall while Sesshoumaru body was crushing her. "Uh-Uh! Can you please move Sesshoumaru..." Rin asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't...a-and ya know I'm sorry." He said as he bowed.

"Oh! It's okay!" Rin smiled as the fluorescent lights made Rin's eyes gleam brighter. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped beats as he looked into her eyes. 'I Sesshoumaru shouldn't be afraid! Damn you fluorescent lights!' He said as he clenched his fist.

"Are you okay Rin? They didn't hurt you right?"

"Pfft...My little brother Shippo can punch harder than they could...Quite sad...But thanks for asking..." Rin said as she started to walk away.

'Do something idiot! Do something! This is the perfect time to tell her!' He thought to himself. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and turned around. He lightly grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her back towards him, and embraced her. Rin's face turned red as she stood there amazed that Sesshoumaru was showing some interest in her. "S-Sesshoumaru? A-Are y--"

"Rin thanks..." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks?"

"I know you did it on purpose, and if you didn't a picture o--"

"Oh...So you're thanking me about the picture?...Well you're welcome...I Guess..."

"No...Rin it just isn't that...Uh...I really like you, and when I get around you, I can't hardly speak, and when I try to I end up coming up with some lame excuse to leave...But I finally got up the courage to say how I feel..."

Tears started to flow from Rin's eyes as she looked into Sesshoumaru. "Y-You really mean it?"

"Of course I do...I love you Rin..."

"W-W-WHAT? FLUFFY-CHAN HOW C--" Kagome shoved Yonnie into a wall as she clapped. "Awe. That's so sweet." All three of the girls said in a soft tone. "Tahnks Onnie's if you would of never tried to take that picture, this would of never happened!" Rin yelled as she flipped them off.

"You haven't seen the last o--" Kagome, Amaye, & Sango all looked back and scowled. "Okay! You've seen the last of us! You guys make a cute couple!" Yonnie, Donnie, & Connie cried.

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read & review!

From Your One & Only Nimiko (winks & blows kisses) 


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own the Onnies, but I disown them. (shakes fist at the annoying Onnies)

AN: Sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoy!

_**The Next Day**_

Kagome sat at her desk as she fiddled with her pencil her eyes stayed focused on the clock hoping that it could read her mind, and hurry up. 'Gah, I have better things to day! Argh...We've been dilly dallying all week and haven't came up with our routine! It's all those boys fault!' Kagome hated being in detention, the walls were gray, it smelled like a meldow shoe, it was crowded, and worst of all she sat next to Kikyo!

"Agh. How dare they, put me in the same detention room as you?!" Kikyo said in a whisper.

"It's the only detention room, idiot." Kagome shifted her eyes at Kikyo. "Why are you here?"

"I was caught in the boys loc--"

"--Nevermind." Kagome quickly said; she did not want to know why she was there, and she didn't care.

It felt like time stood still as she tried to ignore the babbling Kikyo, who was talking about the fashion world. Kagome sighed inwardly as she looked across the room. All of her friends got seated right by each other, while she was stuck by Kikyo. Sango, Ayame, and Rin looked back at her as they frowned. Another hour passed by before the bell rung as everyone exited the room; Kagome pretended to cry. "Oh! How I missed my babies!" She sniffled as the clung to them.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad." Rin chuckled as she pryed herself away from Kagome grasp.  
"She...talked about Boy Bands..." "That Crab-Apple-Monkey Whore!" Rin shouted as she shook her fist at Kikyo. "Rin? What the hell?" Sango said as she raised an eyebrow.  
"It was in the spiri--"

Rin was caught off as Yonnie, Donnie, and Connie purposely bumped into her. "Oh I am so sorry. We didn't see you." As they continued to walk off Donnie said in a sly voice. "It must of been because she's dressed in such hideous clothes!"

"Yonnie, Donnie, and Co--" Before Kagome could finish the statement Connie blurted out. "How come my name is always last?!"

"Because we're going in alphabetical order. Duh." Yonnie said.  
"No we're not!" Donnie and Connie shouted.  
"Ya-Huh"  
"Na-Uh"  
"Ya-Huh"  
"Na-Uh"  
"Ya-Huh"  
"Na-Uh!"

Kagome & friends just watched as the world's stupidest girls argued. "I'm not even going to make a comment." Kagome sighed as they walked off.

"It's only a week away..." Sango said as she eyed the ground.  
"Kagura is a great designer, but there's no way she'll be able to make up nine clothes designs that fast..." said Rin.  
"We might as well admit d--" Ayame said as she leaned her head on Rin's shoulder.  
"--Defeat?" Kagome said as she punched the wall.  
"Kagome there's no way, we'll be ready in time!" said Ayame.  
"There's always a way! I'm not a quiter! I refuse to go down with out a fight!" Kagome turned around as she walked off in the other direction. "If you guys feel differntly later on today, then come by my house at 4pm"  
"..." They couldn't say anything after Kagome walked away in such a hot temper.

_****_

_**At Kagome's House**_

Kagome stormed into her house as she headed directly towards her room. 'I can't believe them! They're just going to give up so easily...I can't bel--' When Kagome opened her doors she was amazed to see that they was there. "What do you want?" Kagome demanded to know as she sent glares at each one of them.

"Well...You was right..." Ayame said as she rubbed her head and slightly chuckled.  
"Yeah. I can't believe we was just going to give up so easily...I'm sorry Kagome." Rin said as she snuggled Kagome.  
"Ditto." Sango said as she fiddled around with some cds.  
"Fine." Kagome said as she grabbed a few cds, and rumaged through them.  
"So what's the plan?" Rin said as she finally let go.  
"I have the perfect plan..." Sango said as her lips curled into a smile.

_**At Inuyasha's & Sesshoumaru's House**_

The guys all laid about while they were watching tv. Sesshoumaru eyed Naraku who was covered in bruises, and tied to a chair. "Next time think before you do things." He plainly said as her yawned.

"Hmm...It feels like we're forgeting about something." Koga said as he scratched his head.  
"I have that feeling too...But we took care of everything...So whatever..." Inuyasha said as he ate a cookie.

**_AN: I am so sorry that it's short, and it probably wasn't that great! But the next chapter is going to kickass! I promise! An a kunoichi never breaks her promise! _**

****

**_From The Beautiful Yet Deadly Kunoichi 3 Nimiko 3_**


	7. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

**AN: I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to update. With school, friends, and other thing I kinda forgot. Please don't be angry. (puppy eyes) Now lets get on with the story.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Tonight is was the night of the talent show, and something in the air made all the contestants feel relaxed, with bright lights, and a audium filled with spectators; gave this event an extra kick. All of the contestants costumes were beautiful, but one trio's outfits turned heads. "What the hell!" said Ayame with a look of disgust. The Onnies just walked in wearing the sluttest Batgirls outfits ever.

"...Should I even make a comment?" Kagome asked as she arched a brow.  
"Nah," Sango said as she jumped on Kagome's back. "Come we must change into our outfits! To the Dressing Rooms!" She yelled as she pointed forward.  
"You seriously have major problems..." Kagome said as she walked with Sango strandling her back, and Ayame and Rin following behind them.

It took them 10 minutes for them all to get into their outfits, aply their make-up, and do their hair. By the time they were done 3 acts already went on, and the people that were on at that moment were getting booed.

-------

_**Donnie:**_

"The night sky..."

_**Connie:**_

"The bright sun..."

_**Yonnie:**_

"The pureness of the air...we breathe..."

_**Onnies:**_

"That is what he is to thee..."

_**Donnie:**_

"Snap..."

_**Connie:**_

"Crackle..."

_**Yonnie:**_

"Pop..."

_**Onnies:**_

"Our heart goes for Fluffy-chan..."

_**Donnie:**_

"Sanp..."

_**Connie:**_

"Crackle..."

_**Yonnie:**_

"Pop..."

_**Onnies:**_

"Is the sound of the twigs giving away..."

_**Donnie:**_

"Snap..."

_**Connie:**_

"Crackle..."

_**Yonnie:**_

"Pop..."

_**Onnies:**_

"Is the sound Rin's arms will make..."

_**Donnie:**_

"Snap..."

_**Connie:**_

"Crackle..."

_**Yonnie: **_

"Pop..."

_**Onnies:**_

"Is the sound of our victory..."

-------

"Get your asses off the stage!"

"YEAH! YOU OBSESSED WEIRDOS!"

"Yeah! Well whatever my ass!" Yonnie, Donnie, and Connie yelled as they stuck their tongues out.

"Um...Well...Please give it up to Fluffalicous!" Their Princple Mr.Fubuki said as he sweatdropped.

-------

"Those chicks have serious problems." Kagome said as she leaned against a wall.

"Whe're you going?" Ayame asked Rin, who was walking away.

"Oh I gotta get something! Be back in a few."

She ran towards the dressing room so she could look for her ring.A few minutes later Yonnie, Donnie, and Connie walked into the room, as Rin noticed them, her lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Wow that was some show," Rin said as the Onnies walked by. "An I adored the part about my arms..." Connie sighed as she tossed her hair. Her cat like eyes glared at Rin as she showed her fangs. "Listeeeeeeen," She said with a soft pur as she advanced on Rin. "You shouldn't even be with Lord Sesshoumaru. You're a 'human', and wouldn't it be a shame if you two got married...Then you died from old age, but wait...Lord Sesshoumaru would keep living...With that PAINFUL emotional scar of being alone." Connie shook her head; making her eyes go back to light blue, and her fangs disappear. "Opps almost went into demon form. Heehee!" She said as she walked out of the room with Yonnie and Donnie.

Rin's eyes slowly drifted towards the ground as she felt like crying. T-They're right...But...GAH! I should even be thinking about this right now! Rin scolded herself as she slapped herself to make herself come to her senses. "Rin! Rin! C'mon we're about to go on! We're about to go on!" Ayame yelled as she ran into the dressing room.

"Oh!" She squeaked as Ayame dragged her to where the others were.

"Okay guys! We're next!" Sango smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah! Lets show them what we can do!" Ayame and Rin chimed.

"Those bitchs going be begging for more!" Kagome added with a grin.

"Wow someone sure is cocky today." A voice said from behind.

"Heh...I don't even have to turn around to know whose there...Inuyasha..." Kagome said witha slight smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't...Whatever!" He said as he stormed off.

"What the?" Ayame and Sango said in unision.

"Ah. He was trying to say 'Good luck'" Rin said with a nod. "Well c'mon we gotta get on stage!"

The Kag-Gang walks on stage wearing slightly sexy santa outfits as they carried mini-rad bags. They stood in a straight line, and put on their most innocent smile they could muster. Kagome stood next to Sango as she spoke into her microphone. "Hi we're the Purple Vixens, and since it's near christmas time we'll love to sing this lovely christmas song to warm up everyones hearts tonight!"

-------

They all put their microphones up to their mouths as they wore a sort of saucy/sweet look.

_**All:**_

"baboom baboom baboom baboom!"

Kagome softly bits her right index finger, and baits her eyes lightly.

_**Kagome:**_  
"Santa Baby, Just slip a sable under the tree For me Been an awful good girl Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Rin walks to the edge of the stage and sits down on the rim, and slowly kicks her back and forth.

_**Rin:**_  
"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too Light blue I'll wait up for you, dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Ayame sits on a chair, and crosses her legs as she leans forwards and rest her elbows on her knees. As she gazed up at the sky, and slightly pouts.

_**Ayame:**_  
"Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be just as good If you'll check off my Christmas list"

Sango sat on a fake bear rug they bought at a store, as she wrapped fake presents.

_**Sango:**_  
"Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really thats not Alot Been an angel all year Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Kagome sat down by Sango as she rested her head on her left shoulder.

_**Kagome:**_  
"Santa honey, one little thing I really need the deed to a platinum mine Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Rin walked over to them, and laid her head on Sango's other shoulder.

_**Rin:**_  
"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex And checks sign your 'x' on the line Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"

Ayame sits down by them, and starts helping Sango wrap the christmas presents.

_**Ayame:**_  
"Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tif-fa-ny I really do believe in you Lets see if you believe in me"

Sango smiles as she gives examines her hand, and smirks.

_**Sango:**_  
"Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing A ring I don't mean on the phone Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry...tonight"

-------

The girls smiled as applauds poured in from every section of the room. "Oh we so rock!" Kagome whispered to them. 'It's noway we're going to lose now, and my half of the money is almost mine! Oh, and when I get it I'm so outta here!...' Kagome then wondered if she really wanted to go now. She didn't think these kinds of bonds would form so quickly, but it did. Kagome stood up and bowed to the audience, as they all ran off the stage. "Oh man we had them eatting out of our hands like little dogs!...Opps sorry Ayame..." Sango said as she scratched her head awkwardly.

"Wolves AREN'T related to dogs!" Ayame and Koga screamed from down the hallway.

"Uh yes they are..." Sango said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Ayame, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango my love stop it..." Miroku whimpered as he clung to her arm.

"Yes they are." Kagome said as she thought.

"They're not!" They all yelled again.

"Hey, that reminds me! I heard a rumor that koga is Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha's second cousin twice removed." Rin said non-chalantly.

"Nah, Rin I doubt it...But I heard a weirder rumor. I heard that Inuyasha has an arrange marriage with that skank Kikyo." Sango said. Everyone waited for Inuyasha to yell 'That's not true' or give some sort of respone saying that it wasn't true. "..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Inuyasha?! I mean seriously! Whoa man! Dude seriously?! Whoa!...Whoa!...Whoa!" Naraku said as he freaked out.

"Cool." Kagome said as she did a fake yawn, and walked to the girl's dressing room.

"U-Uh I gotta go check on Kagome." They all said at once as they ran in the room.

"Wow! I mean man! This couldn't be better for me!" Koga said with a smile.

"Yeah...Whatever..." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Now please welcome to the stage Miasma!" Mr. Fubuki smiled.

"C'mon..." Inuyasha said as they all walked on stage.

-------

Kagome chewed some gum, and blew bubbles until they popped. "Kag are you...alright?" Ayame asked while she sat infront of Kagome.

"Yea--" Kagome's response was cut off by boos, and shouts about kids being in the room.

"What the?" They asked themselves as they ran out the dressing room to see the comotion. The guys were on stage, and they had angry looks being thrwn at them by the audience. "What's going on?" Kagome asked Tsubaki, Tsubaki's turquoise shown that she had just been disgusted by something. She leaned frowd, and whispered. "They...ssspssspssp...geni--ssspsspsssp." Kagome covered her mouth, and tried not to laugh. "Oh my god! They're perverts!" Kagome yelled as she whispered to her friends.

-------

"Give me that microphone Inuyasha!" Mr.Fubuki yelled as he took it. "I am so sorry about that little um...number they did!"

"Whoa! Give us another chance!" Naraku said as he pulled a 50 out of his pocket so only the Principle could see it.

"Arm...Um...Yeah..." Mr.Fubuki said as he shook his hand taking the 50 without being noticed.

"C'mon guys get off the stage. It's a vid. I whiped up!" He said while he pushed them off the stage.

"When did?" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga all asked.

"Pfft a while ago, I knew that song was going to get us in trouble so I did it just in case!...Oh and you guys owe me a 50..."

A screen rolls down as a vid. starts to play.

-------

It might not be the right time. (A picture of Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame shows up as music plays.)

It might not be the right time. (A picture of Kagome sitting at a lunch table eatting lunch with Inuyasha.)

I might not be the right one (A picture of Sango sitting on the roof of Miroku's car while eatting chocolate pocky, and Miroku sitting on the ground cuffing his reddish cheek.)

But there's something about us I want to say (A picture of Ayame giving Koga a noogie with her elbow.)

Cause there's something between us anyway (A picture of Abi sitting on Naraku's lap.)

I might not be the right one (A picture of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, and Naraku sitting on a bunch of steps with their hands resting on their palms.)

It might not be the right time (A picture of a sleeping Kagome's head leaning against Inuyasha, while he blushes.)

But there's something about us I've got to do (A picture of Sango punching Miroku's arm.)

Some kind of secret I will share with you (A picture of Sesshoumaru giving Rin a piggy back ride around the track.)

I need you more than anything in my life (A picture of Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Abi playing vallyball in gym.)

I want you more than anything in my life (A picture of Abi tripping Connie.)

I'll miss you more than anyone in my life (A picture of the girls laughing at Connie.)

I love you more than anyone in my life (Finally a picture of the girls making silly faces.)

-------

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"That was too cute!"

"Great job guys!" The crowd shouted while they clapped.

"That was great Naraku!" The girls chimed as they snuggled Naraku. "That was so adorable Nara!" Naraku grined as he hugged them back. "Yeah, thanks. Sometimes it's hard being the brains behind the operations." Naraku said as he walked off with Abi. "Ya, know they make the cutest couple." Sango said as she yawned. "Oh look! Botan and Momiji are going on!" Tsubaki said as she clasped her hands in delight.

-------

Botan and Momiji held a sword in each hand as they lightly steped forward; Momiji slanted her right foot as Botan slanted her left foot. They slowly stood on one foot as they slowly acesdended their other leg.

_**Botan:  
**_"A rare beauty in the north." Botan then carttwheels to the left, and lands on her knees jabs the swords in the ground.

_**Momiji:**_  
"She's the finest lady on earth." Momiji jabs her two swords behind her, and press down on the swords, as she lifts her body in the air; as she does a handstand on the hilts of her swords she forms an "L" with her legs.

_**Botan:**_  
"A glance from her," Botan stands up, and stands on top of the hilts of her swords, and backflips off of them, and lands on Momiji's feet. "The whole city goes down." Momiji catapults Botan off of her feet.

_**Momiji:  
**_"A second glance leaves the nation in ruins." Momiji flips off her swords, and lands 3inches away from the stage rims.

_**Botan:  
**_"There exists no city or nation," Botan extends her right leg into the air as she balances on her left.

_**Momiji:**_  
"That has been more cherished." Momiji does two backflips, and stops when she's a couple of inches away from Botan, and does a chinese split.

_**Both:  
**_"Than a beauty like this."

-------

"That was wonderful!"

"So poetic, and fantastic!"

"Where on earth did you get those swords?!" The crowd cheered as Botan and Momiji bowed, and took their leave.

"Sister! Sister! How did we do?!" Botan and Momiji jumped up and down as they asked Tsubaki. "You guys did a great job. I'm very proud of you." She said as she gave a bright smile.

"Oh they're your sisters?" Everyone asked, well everyone excpet Kagome. Kagome didn't hardly know anyone in this school. Except the people in her first period, and half of her gym class. The thought of this kind of made Kagome feel homesick. 'This sucks...' She complained to herself as her eye slowly shifted to the left.

"Oh, Inuyasha darling!" A voice called, everyone already knew who it was.

"What do you want Kikyo?..." Inuyasha asked as he casted side glances at Kagome.

"Well remeber your mother said for us, to plan our wedding this tomorrow!"

"If she said tomorrow then why are you here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you weren't holding conversations with whores." She said non-chalantly. Everyone eye rolled off Kikyo to Kagome, as they knew something was about to happen.

"Geez, well I'm sorry to tell you, but he's talking to a whore." Kagome said with a sigh.

'Did Kagome just call herself a whore?!' Her first asked themselves while wearing confused looks.

"Kagome, I'm surprised to here you admit you're one." Kikyo said with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you thought I was talking about me? Heh. I was talking about you." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why you little!"

"H-H-Hold up everyone, it's a-a-round christmas time, and w-w-we shouldn't be fighting." Kohaku said as he pushed through the crowds.

"Kohaku aren't you suppose to be--" Sango was trying to ask.

"--Yeah. Yeah, but the last two acts cancled, so my job is done."

"Hmph. Well I'm leaving!" Kikyo declared as she stormed off.

Rin sighed as she stretched her eyes traced the room until, they finally locked on to Sesshoumaru's. She lightly caught her breathe as she adverted her attention somewhere else. 'Augh. I can't get it out of my head!' She complained to herself as she walked off ignoring everyone. 'This--I--Mean--He's a demon...An I'm a '"human"...I'm not a miko...a demon...or a demon slayer...Why am I even here?...Oh that's right because I was adopted...' Rin sat down by the doors leading out into the school courtyards.

"Rin! Rin!" A voice called for her.

"Huh? Sesshoumaru..."

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Uh...Well I was going to get...Some air! Yeah, that's right some air!" She squeaked.

"Here I'll go with you." He said.

"Oh no! That's fine! I alrea--"

"Rin, please?" He asked as he clasped her hands in his.

"S-S-Sure..." She followed him into the courtyard. Rin didn't really care for the courtyard, well she didn't consider the courtyard, as a yard. It was as vast and thick as a jungle. Things lurked in and out of the shadows, and its been some cases were students went missing. Rin kept her face pressed against Sesshoumaru's sleeve as he guided her through the "courtyard". They finally came to a stop. Rin stood by Sesshoumaru as they looked upon a lake, the moon danced gracefully on top of the surface as the wind blew gently.

"Sesshoumaru I--"

"Rin everytime I look into your eyes this is what I see."

"Huh." She uttered as she tried not to sound to nervous.

"Rin...I want to protect...I want to always be by your side...I've always have..." He said as he then pulled Rin into an embrace. He softly inhaled her fragrance as he sighed happily. 'How can you protect something that won't always be here?...'

"Sesshoumaru...I'm s-s-s-sorry...but I can't...Be in this relationship any longer..." Sesshoumaru's arms fell to his side as an "uh" sound could be heard. "I-I'm about to h-h-head back in..." She stuttered while she tried to fight back her tears. She turned , and began walking as Sesshoumaru stood there.

"Wait...I'll take you back...To make sure...you know..." He said as he walked 4 spaces ahead of her. When they got back inside their eyes met for a split second before they looked the other way. "..." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. This was the first time he's been dumped; he has always been the dumper, and never the dumpy. He now knew how it felt to get tossed a side like a used Q-tip.'What? Did I do something wrong?' He asked himself as he walked off.

'This is for the best...' She repeated to herself as she walked back to where the others were. "Hey, Rin where have you been!" Ayame asked while she ushered her to come over. "Uh...Just up, and about...ya know."

"Oh. Well they're about to annouce the winners." Kagome said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah." Rin said as she gave a nod.

Mr.Fubuki walked on to the stage carrying three letters. He had a quirky smile upon his face as he adjusted his glasses. "It's now my honor to call the winners. Oh and please open the letters after everyone has been called." He read the third place envolope, and said, "Third place goes to Miasma!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Naraku came to claim their prize. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Mr.Fubuki asked. "Oh he said he wasn't feeling well so he went home early." Inuyasha said while he took the envolope and walked off with the others.

"Second place goes to the Purple Vixens!" Kagome sigh because she really wanted firt place, but she was happy non-theless. The girls walked up, and got the envolope and walked off.

"And, first place goes to--"

"Oh my god! We won! We won! In your face bitchs!" The Onnies yelled as they walked on to the stage, and tried to grab the envolope.

"And...First place goes to Botan and Momiji..." He said while he gave the Onnies a weird look. Botan and Momiji came on the stage as they claped and screamed "Yay us!" Momiji pushed Connie and Donnie off the stage making them fall into the orchestra pit; while Botan tripped Yonnie. "Oh wow we're so happy! Look Baki!" They smiled as they danced around with the envolope. "You may now open it." Mr.Fubuki said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" All the winners screamed when they read '25,000; 10,000; and 5,000 in McDonald money'. "Please tell us this is some sort of fuckin' joke!" Kagome screamed as she was ready to claw his eyes out. "Hey take it up with the school board." Mr.Fubuki said as he walked off.

"This is a bunch of BS!"

"Damn, now I can't do what I was planning!" Sango said.

"What were you planning?" Rin asked while she looked at her feet.

"Ah. Nothing much I was just going put a 10 bags of panties, and air mail it to Britney Spears." Sango said as she yawned.

"...Wah?..." Everyone asked at the same time.

"Hey, the chick obviously don't have underwear, and the world can't have another fiasco like that! I mean seriously a pop-up came up with her, and...gah! Her legs were all open! I mean seriously! She needs underwear!" Sango said as she clutched her fist in anger.

"Okay calm down Sango." Kagome said as she walked out of the school with Sango, and Ayame.

"Yo Rin!"

"Huh?" She replied as she lightly bit her thumb nail.

"So what happened between you, and Sessh--"

"Oh! Oh! Nothing! I-I-I gotta go! Kagome's calling!" Rin said hastily

"But she i--"

"Rin hurry up!" Kagome yelled as she started the car up.

"Told ya! Um see you." She said as she ran to the car, and hoped in.

-------

"Weird..." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah...I believe that girls have ESPN..." Naraku said with a nod.

"...You mean ESP you dolt..." Koga said with a sigh.

"Whatever, something happened tonight between them..." Inuyasha said as he got into his Koga's car.

"Yeah, and something happened between you and Kagome as well." Koga said with a snicker.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha replied. They pulled infront of Naraku's house, and dropped him off. As they headed towards Inuyasha house they bickered back and forth about Kagome. By the time they called truce they were infront of Inuyasha's house.

"Tell Uncle Taisho and Aunt Izayoi I said Hi, and see if Sesshoumaru is okay."

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he closed the car door, and went inside his house.

**AN: Wow I really hope you liked it. The song the Kag-Gang sung was "Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt, and before anyone says something. No the late Marilyn Monroe wasn't the original singer of Santa Baby it was Eartha Kitt(she rocks at catwoman) The song the that play for the Inu-Gang was "Something About Us" by Daft Punk. An Botan and Momiji poem was by Li3 yan nian, and yes if you saw "The House of Flying Daggers" that is the poem she sung. Oh, and I'll be posting this story on another fansite, because the scene where the guys sing that song, I didn't put in would be in. and I have the same name.**

**P.S. Wolves are related to dogs, just so I didn't confuse anyone. **

**Ciao, until next time!**

**The Beautiful Yet Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows kisses)**


	8. Play!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters.**

**AN: I know you're probably like "Omigosh slight semi-fast update!"; but since my profesor decided to cancle class for the umptenth time (slight annoyance); I thought I could update, since I have some free time at the moment.**

**Okay, I think my readers have the right to know the reasons why I haven't been updating my Inu-Fanfics.**

**The Reasons:**

**I'm swamped in school work.**

**Slight writers block.**

**Boy trouble xx; (Even though I'm 19 about to turn 20 in 2 more months and 7days; I'm a total amature when it comes to guys.)**

**I've lost major interest in Inuyasha (Seriously! Oh, and please don't hurt me!)**

**Naruto and Ouran have stolen my heart! (Those bastards!)**

**I've been reading SasuHina and GaaHina fanfics. (A Light in Darkness and Desert Lily. Like man, I mean I use to only read Inu-Fanfics, if it wasn't Inu; it wasn't no way in hell I was going to read. I didn't even care if I liked the Anime or Manga that the other fanfic was, I only had eyes for Inu-Fanfics. (shakes head) Yup-Yuppers!)**

**Anime and Manga (They're my anit-drug (nod-nods)).**

**I guess I fell out of love with Inuyasha, like one or two years ago, but I've just been in denial, but I just realized it. Well anywho, I've decided to continue with a few of my stories: Shikon High, The Future Kids, Singing Our Hearts Out, A New Era of Terror, and Oh My God! If there's any stories you'll like me to continue please notify me. K?**

**Now lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8:**

The students that won the talent show all sat at Mcdonalds. They couldn't believe that they were tricked. Everyone sighed as they picked at their food. "I had big plans with that money." Botan and Momiji, as Momijji started sniffling. Her eyes started to tear up as she wipd her eyes.

"Dude, it's not that big of a deal." Inuyasha said as he took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Well, I was planning on opening an animal shelter...Do you know at some animal shelters, if they don't find an owner they'll put the animal asleep?! That's just horrible!"

"Wow...Sorry to hear about it..." Ayame said. "Did anyone else have big plans? I was going to take a trip."

"I was going to go on a shopping spree." Sango said as she sighed.

"I was going to save it." Rin and Sesshoumaru said in unision. They looked at each other for a split second as they then coughed, out some really harsh words.

"(cough)Whore!(cough)" Sesshoumaru coughed as he then took a sip of his pop.

"(cough)WomanHater!(cough)" She coughed as she then patted her chest. "Wow, it must be this winter's wind."

"Uh...yeah...Well I was planning on taking my portion, and moving back to my old home." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, that's co--What the hell?! You was going to leave?!" Everyone spat.

"Well yeah, no offense but this town is b-o-r-i-n-g, but it looks like I'm stuck...So I gotta make the best of it." She said with a fake smile. No one at the table could believe she would say that. They all thought she loved living here, and now she's wearing a fake smile, and being a slight bitch.

"Well...Um...I was going to give my money to charity." Inuyasha said as he recieved looks of wow-that-was-unexpected.

"I was going to spend my money on pocky." Naraku said with a heavy sigh.

"Wah? Are you telling us, you were going to spend ALL your money on pocky?" Kagome asked with a what-the-hell expression.

"Yeah."

"Um...okay...I guess." She said as she took a sip of her pop.

"I was just going to spend some of my money on friends and family, and of course spend the rest on me." Koga said as he stretched.

"Looks like everyone had plans." Everyone said as they got up and left.

-------

When Kagome walked into her Eng. class the next day, it was buzzing with groans and moans of aggravation. "What's going on?" She asked Kagura who was sitting on Hiten's desk reading over a paper. "Oh, you just came in! We're doing a play!" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the paper that read 'Romeo & Juliet'. Kagome's eyes rolled as she thought. 'You have to be kidding me! We just got done doing a 20 page essay about the greek play Meade, and now this! Gah!' "Sounds fun." Kagome said with a nod.

"Okay class please take your seats." Their teacher asked while she wrote the play name on the chalkboard. "Romeo & Juliet, the most tragic story of all time!"

"Why do we have to do Romeo & Juliet?" Connie asked.

"Shut up Connie!" Donnie whispered to her. "There's a kiss scene! Just think if Fluffy-Chan gets the roles, and one of us ends up as Juliet! It'll be heaven!"

"Oh, I'm okay with this play!" Connie hurried up, and said with a slight blush.

"Good, well...Since we don't have school tomorrow, we'll start the aduditions today." He said as he pulled out a two glass bowls that had bits of paper in it. "Okay, who ever ends up with the same number are partners, but if one is bad, and the other one is good it won't jeperdize your chances on getting the part." He said as he pssed the girl bowl to each girl, and did the same to the boys. "Now will couple 1 come up."

Inuyasha got up as did Kikyo. His heart sunk as he watched Kikyo apply lipgloss to her lips, then winked at him. 'Why does this always happen to me?!' He marched up to the front, and faced Kikyo as he tried not to make eye contact with her. "Awe, Inu-kun don't be that way." Kagome chuckled as she then stated. "She is your fiance after all." Inuyasha shot a slight death glare at Kagome as he said 'Bitch' to himself. He sighed heavily as he stuck his hands into his pocket, and lazily said without emotion.

_**Inuyasha:**_

"But, soft. What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east,...and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and...pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!.

(yawns, and stretches)

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it...

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes...

(cracks his knuckles)

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That...birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand.

O, that I...were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek..."

Kikyo clasped her hands together as she gazed up at the ceiling, and spoke in a voice that was cheery than the carebears, and louder than 1000 Onnies.

_**Kikyo:**_

"AY ME!!!" She bellowed as everyone clutched their ears.

Inuyasha rubbed his ears as he avertied his attention towards the chalkboard, and lowered his eyelids.

_**Inuyasha:**_

"She speaks:

O, speak again,...bright angel...(yeah right)...for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head...

As is a winged messenger of heaven

(yawns)

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals...that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides...the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air..."

Everyone covered their ears when Kikyo opened her mouth to speak.

_**Kikyo:**_

"O ROMEO, ROMEO! WHEREFORE ART THOU ROMEO?!!!!!!!!!!

DENY THY FATHER AND REFUSE THY NAME;

OR, IF THOU WILT NOT, BE BUT SWORN MY LOVE,

AND I'LL NO LONGER BE A CAPULET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone scowled at Kikyo as she skipped back to her seat with a somewhat 'Ha-I-So-Pawned-ThatShit!' kind of expression. Not one person clapped for their performance, and as the class period went on. The auditions only got worse. Ayame kept losing her place, Koga's voice was to rough, Sango didn't get to say one line, because she got paired with Miroku, and his wonderous hand found something to rest on; which caused them to get sent to the office, Rin didn't want to audition she just wanted to be apart of the crew, Naraku got paired with each of the Onnies, since Ginta, Manten and Bankotsu decided to be apart of the crew along with Rin. It was only 2 people that didn't get a chance to go on, and now it was there turn.

"Alrighty, the last couple. Sesshoumaru and Kagome please come on up." The teacher said in a mellow tone. Sesshoumaru was really hoping to get paired with Rin, but he knew she would back out like she did earlier. As for Kagome she really didn't care, but she thought 'What the hell it'll probably be fun.'

_**Sesshoumaru:**_

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

that thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

her vestal livery is but sick and green

and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

having some business, do entreat her eyes

to twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

that birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

that I might touch that cheek!"

All the girls except for Rin who let out an 'pfft' sound gasped in awe of the Sesshoumaru who said every word with such ease, and a smooth angelic voice. His voice made them swoon as they rested their elbows on their desk, and leaned forward yarning for more. The guys in the classroom gritted their teeth as they muttered some pretty rude things, but they would never let Sesshoumaru hear it, for they were afraid of the things he might do.

_**Kagome:**_

"Ay me!"

Kagome's voice was now the softest thing that ever met ones ears. She blinked her eyes as she clasped her hands over her heart, looking at Sesshoumaru with kindness in her dewy brown eyes.

_**Sesshoumaru:**_

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art

as glorious to this night, being o'er my head

as is a winged messenger of heaven

unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Once again the girls in the classroom sighed as if Romeo himself was spouting such words to them himself.

**_Kagome:_**  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Kagome's voice was of an angel who just sung the most magnifecnt song. Her voice was laced with lilac and ecstasy. Her voice was like a drug; captivating your ears, and forcing you to submit to its will. After they finished claps arose from the class room, and they simply did a cheesy smile as they scratched their heads awkwardly. 'Geez, I wasn't that great...' Kagome thought to herself.

The bell rung as the kids got up, and started exiting the classroom. "Okay, the roles will be casted by tomorrow." Their teacher said as he left the class. "Wow, you were great Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she gave him a light playful punch in his left arm. "You was too." He said as he ruffled her hair. They were too caught-up in conversation to notice their friends standing right by them. Everyone seemed to have a scowl on their face.

Inuyasha was pissed because Sesshoumaru was paired with Kagome, and that he was _too_ good at acting like he was smitin' by Kagome.

Koga was pissed because Sesshoumaru was paired with Kagome, and that he was _too_ good at acting like he was smitin' by Kagome.

Ayame was pissed because Koga was in love with Kagome.

Rin was pissed because Kagome got paired with Sesshoumaru, and they were _too_ good at playing like they were in love.

"Ahem" Ayame said as she gave a fake smile. "You two were great! I wouldn't be surprised if you get the main parts!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other, and laughed. "Ya, think so?" Rin said sarcasticlly. "They were fantastic." She said as she looked towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but dared not look Sesshoumaru in the eyes. She kept her attention on Kagome. Everyone then nodded trying to hide their true feelings towards the situation. "Thanks?" Kagome was getting this weird feeling, and she really wasn't liking it.

**AN: I hoped you enjoied it!**

**Ciao, until next time!**

**The Beautiful Yet Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows kisses)**


End file.
